berenstainbearsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Berenstain Bears Lost in Cyberspace/Quotes (Billingual)
Quotes/Subtitles in English, ����, Spanish, ���� Creole, ����ese, ����ese, & ���� Korean: Brother Bear: *''"You've got to be kidding."'' あなたは冗談を言うべきです。 농담 해. Barry Bruin: * Too-Tall Grizzly: *''"It's going to be some emergency for your nose, if you don't let us in."'' **Si vous ne nous laissez pas entrer, il y aura une urgence pour votre nez.���� **Va a ser una emergencia para tu nariz, si no nos dejas entrar. **Li pral gen kèk ijans pou nen ou, si ou pa kite nou nan.���� **Vai ser uma emergência para o seu nariz, se você não nos deixar entrar. **もしあなたが私たちに入ることができなければ、あなたの鼻の緊急事態になるでしょう。 **네가 우리를 들여 보내지 않으면 네 비상 사태가 될거야. Harry McGill: *''"Just so you could make that dumb joke."'' -'Harry McGill' Dialouge: "Just so you could make that dumb joke." -'Harry McGill' * Solo para que puedas hacer esa broma tonta. * Jis se konsa ou ka fè ke blag bèbè.���� * Só para você poder fazer essa piada idiota.���� * ちょうどあなたはそのダムジョークをすることができます。 * 그냥 그렇게 바보 같은 농담을 할 수 있습니다. "Good one, Wheels."-'Too-Tall Grizzly' * Buena, Ruedas. * Bon yon sèl, wou.���� * Bom, rodas. * いいよ、ホイール。 * 잘 했어, 바퀴. ---- "SIT DOWN!" * ASSEYEZ-VOUS! * ¡SIÉNTATE! * CHITA!���� * SENTAR-SE! * 座って下さい！ * 앉아! ---- "In certain cases, it's a failed experiment!"-'Ferdinand "Ferdy" Factual' * En ciertos casos, es un experimento fallido! * Nan sèten ka, li nan yon echwe eksperyans!���� * Em certos casos, é um experimento falho! * 場合によっては失敗した実験です！ * 어떤 경우에는 실패한 실험입니다! "Oh, yeah, you nerd-faced twerp? I'm gonna hit you on the head so hard you'll be looking out through your belt buckle!"-'Too-Tall Grizzly' * Ah, sí, twerp cara de nerd? ¡Te voy a golpear en la cabeza tan fuerte que estarás mirando a través de tu hebilla de cinturón! * Ah, wi, ou nerd-fè fas a jarèt? Mwen pral frape ou sou tèt la tèlman difisil ou pral kap soti nan bouk senti ou!���� * Ah, sim, seu idiota com cara de nerd? Eu vou bater na sua cabeça com tanta força que você estará olhando através da fivela do seu cinto! * ああ、ええ、あなたはツーペルをしゃべった？私はあなたのベルトのバックルを見ているので、頭の上であなたを打つつもりです！ * 오, 그래, 얼간이 멍청이? 나는 너를 벨트 버클로 조심스럽게 쳐다볼 것이다. ---- "Almost as great as mine."-'Ferdinand "Ferdy" Factual' * Presque aussi bien que le mien.���� * Casi tan grande como el mío. * Prèske menm jan ak mwen.���� * Quase tão grande quanto o meu. * 私と同じくらい素晴らしい。 * 나만큼이나 위대한. ---- CALLING ALL LAPTOPPERS, DON'T FORGET YOUR HOMEWORK! * ¡LLAMANDO A TODOS LOS COMPUTADORES PORTÁTILES, NO OLVIDE SU TAREA! * RANMASE TOUT LAPTOPPERS, PA FÈ LÒT OU!���� * CHAMANDO TODOS OS LAPTOPPERS, NÃO ESQUEÇA SEU CASAL! * すべてのラップトップを呼んで、あなたのホームワークを忘れるな！ * 모든 랩탑 컴퓨터를 호출, 귀하의 홈을 잊지 마세요! --FRENCH/FRANÇAIS-- *Juste pour que tu puisses faire cette blague idiote. Bon, les roues. ---- *Dans certains cas, c'est une expérience ratée!���� Ah, oui, vous twerp à tête de nerd? Je vais te frapper à la tête si fort que tu regarderas par la boucle de ta ceinture!���� ---- * APPELEZ TOUS LES PORTEFEUILLES, N'OUBLIEZ PAS VOTRE TRAVAIL!'''���� Category:Brother Bear's quotes Category:Sister Bear's quotes Category:Barbara ("Babs") Bruno's quotes Category:Barry Bruin's quotes Category:Harry McGill's quotes Category:Too-Tall Grizzly's quotes Category:Quotes Category:Big Chapter Books Category:Books Category:Big Chapter Books Episode List with Brother Bear Category:Big Chapter Books Episode List with Teacher Bob Category:Big Chapter Books Episode List with Too-Tall Grizzly Category:Big Chapter Books Episode List with The Too-Tall Gang